


[Podfic] Unconventional

by rhythmia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Character Study, Epistolary, Established Relationship, F/F, Future Fic, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Implied Sexual Content, Letters, Non-Traditional Relationships, Older Characters, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Second War with Voldemort, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmia/pseuds/rhythmia
Summary: Podfic of gracerene's Unconventional.Hermione never realised she could feel like this about another person.
Relationships: Millicent Bulstrode/Hermione Granger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: FanWorks Convention 2020





	[Podfic] Unconventional

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unconventional](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655326) by [gracerene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene). 



****

**Original text:** Unconventional by gracerene  
**Length:** 11:29, 8:46MB  
**Podfic Bingo squares:** rare pair

 **Cover:** by rhythmia, image by StockSnap on pixabay  
**Cover image description:** photograph of a folded up letter, tied up with an ivory ribbon, lit by late afternoon sun with faint shadows running over the letter. Title text following the angle of the letter reads: Unconventional. Text on the letter reads: A Hermione/Millicent Podfic. Text in the bottom left corner reads: written by gracerene, performed by rhythmia. In the top left corner is a round Podfic Bingo 2020 sticker and an orange M rating sticker.

 **Download:** click through to [Mediafire for mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/yezl0awpy9z4an2/%255BHarry_Potter%255D_Unconventional_-_gracerene%252C_rhythmia.mp3/file) or [Google drive to stream or download](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1DGbQ0m7viQ4IkjE8y7iZafJnJea5h7zu/view?usp=sharing)

Thank you to gracerene for permission to record! This was created for the FanWorks Con 2020 con zine (see collections link above) for the theme: Hindsight. Kudos and comments would be cool of you! 😄

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog link is [here](https://rhythmelia.tumblr.com/post/634894654729568256/hermionemillicent-fic-unconventional-mature) for the tumblr inclined. 
> 
> Feel free to come yell at/with/alongside me on social media about things fannish and otherwise (linked on my profile) :D :D :D
> 
> Also, if you're a creator of any kind, have you considered putting a transformative works statement with contact info (and maybe how to say your username?) on your AO3 profile? :Db


End file.
